Serpihan Jiwa
by sava kaladze
Summary: Pria itu meringkuk di sudut sel berukuran sempit. Mata coklatnya yang pernah terlihat garang, sekarang kosong. Inilah Mugen,penjara lapis ke delapan. Persembahan untuk Bleachviva Desember dan untuk NutMeg. RnR?


**Serpihan Jiwa**

**By sava kaladze**

**© Tite Kubo**

Dedicated for December's Bleach Vivariation Festival: Turn Back The Pendulum

dan juga _kado kecil untuk NutMeg, untuk ulang tahunnya.._

* * *

MS Word's count: 7500 words ( only for the story)

Italics dalam paragraf untuk kejadian yang sudah terjadi.

Italics dalam tulisan yang ditulis biasa, adalah untuk penekanan atau pikiran pribadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Pria itu meringkuk di sudut sel berukuran sempit yang menjadi rumahnya sejak setahun yang lalu. Sel itu hanya berukuran kira-kira 3 x 4 meter. Hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur seukuran tubuh dan sebuah meja belajar kusam yang menjadi perabot di sel itu. Kamar mandi terletak di bagian belakang sel dan hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah pembatas yang terbuat dari sebuah kayu yang tipis. Itu sebabnya, hawa di tempat itu kurang sedap dicium, oleh karena sempitnya area dan minimnya ventilasi yang ada. Hanya sebuah jendela seukuran wajah yang terpampang di pintu besi sel—ventilasi di ruangan sel itu.

Itulah Mugen. Penjara lapis kedelapan.

Pria berambut coklat itu mengangkat wajahnya. Mata coklatnya yang pernah terlihat ramah, pernah juga terlihat menipu, pernah juga terlihat garang, saat ini hanyalah dua buah bola mata coklat yang menatap kosong. Dua bola matanya tidak lebih hanyalah sepasang panca indera yang hanya berfungsi sebagai penglihatan belaka. Dua bola mata yang sempat membuat makhluk-makhluk ciptaannya bertekuk lutut, tak berani menentang sorot mata Sang Pencipta karena kuasanya yang tiada tara, sekarang hanyalah sepasang bola mata coklat yang hampa.

Tubuhnya yang dulu terlihat tegap, sekarang hanyalah seonggok daging yang bergerak hanya karena masih ada nyawa yang tertinggal di dalam jasadnya. Tubuh itu bagai tanpa tulang, tanpa otot dan tanpa asa—meringkuk di sudut kotor sel yang sungguh tak pantas didiami oleh seseorang yang pernah begitu ditakuti oleh setiap insan yang mendengar namanya disebut oleh bibir-bibir mereka yang bergetar karena ketakutan.

_Aizen Sousuke._

Ya, itu nama pria itu. Itu nama pria penghuni abadi satu-satunya sel terpencil di Mugen. Penjara paling jauh, paling dalam, paling hina dan paling menjijikkan yang pernah ada dalam sejarah Soul Society.

Kedua tangan kurusnya perlahan bergerak maju ke hadapan wajahnya. Tangan yang memutih karena tak pernah terkena sinar matahari itu, dihiasi oleh jalur-jalur biru urat darah yang menonjol. Jika ingin benar-benar memperhatikan, tulangnya pun akan terlihat samar. Kedua tangan yang pernah begitu arogan menggenggam _Kyoka Suigetsu_ yang nyaris tak terkalahkan itu, sekarang terlalu lemah bahkan untuk memegang sebuah pensil sekali pun. Sungguh ironis.

Kedua tangan itu bergetar, berusaha meraih sesuatu yang tak terlihat oleh pandangan mata telanjang orang di sekitarnya. Kedua tangan pria iru berusaha menangkap sesuatu yang ia sendiri saja yang dapat melihatnya. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali kedua tangan itu memeluk udara kosong. Hampa, tiada apapun yang dapat ia raih.

Bibir tipisnya menyeringai. Sederetan gigi-gigi yang menguning mengintip dari dalam rongga mulutnya. Lidahnya yang memerah, terjulur keluar selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya masuk kembali ke dalam mulutnya. Udara panas menguap dari dalam mulutnya saat ia mencoba menggumamkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Udara yang membawa aroma yang tidak sedap dari dalam tubuhnya yang berkarat.

Ya, ia bagaikan sebuah mesin yang berkarat karena sudah tak mampu lagi bekerja sebagaimana mestinya.

Mesin yang tak jelas, hidup atau mati.

Pria itu nanar menatap udara kosong di depannya. Matanya yang kosong mengerjap berkali-kali—seakan tertarik sesuatu yang jauh di hadapannya. Sesuatu yang menarik hatinya. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

"Hei, Sousuke…"

Sejenak mata pria itu berkilat. Menampakkan emosi yang sesungguhnya sudah lama tidak ada dalam dirinya. Udara kosong di hadapannya menunjukkan sesuatu yang membangkitkan rasa dalam jiwanya.

Sesuatu yang mungkin terasa seperti… rasa penasaran.

"Senang rumahmu yang baru, Sousuke?"

Pria itu tersentak.

Tidak salah lagi. Matanya tidak menipunya. Ia tidak sendirian di sel ini. Ada orang lain selain dirinya di ruangan sempit ini. Bukan beberapa shinigami yang kerap ia lihat matanya mengintip dari balik jendela—tiap mereka mengantar makanan lewat sebuah pintu kecil di bagian bawah pintu. Ini orang yang lain. Orang yang berbeda.

Seseorang yang ia rasa-rasanya pernah ia kenal…_dulu sekali._

Pria penghuni sel itu kembali memicingkan mata menatap udara kosong di hadapannya. Tidak, mungkin bagi orang lain itu hanyalah udara kosong belaka, akan tetapi pria itu memang melihat seseorang di sana. Di hadapannya. Di dalam sel yang sama dengannya.

"Hei, kau tidak berubah jadi tuli, kan?"

Lagi-lagi ia tersentak. Seseorang itu benar berbicara padanya! Tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di tempat terkutuk ini, jadi ia pasti bicara dengannya, kan?

Ia membuka mulutnya sedikit, mencoba mengeluarkan suara dari kerongkongannya, akan tetapi gagal. Hanya lenguhan yang terdengar. Apa ini yang terjadi saat seseorang terlalu lama tidak menggunakan pita suaranya untuk berbicara?

Tapi, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bicara dengan orang lain, jika ia hanya satu-satunya orang yang ada di dalam sel ini? Shinigami-shinigami penjaga itu terlalu takut dengannya.

Ketakutan yang sesungguhnya beralasan.

Ia berusaha membasahi kerongkongannya dengan berdehem berkali-kali. Cara yang tepat, karena ia akhirnya dapat merasakan kerongkongannya bergetar. Bersuara.

Perlahan, ia paksa suaranya keluar dari dalam dirinya.

"Si-si-siapa k-kau?" suara parau keluar dari kerongkongan pria penghuni sel itu.

Terdengar tawa di telinganya. Tawa dengan nada yang seperti mengejek. Pria kurus penghuni sel itu menatap keheranan ke udara di hadapannya. Ke arah seseorang yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Tak kusangka berada di dalam lubang tikus seperti ini membuat otakmu berkarat…Aizen Sousuke."

Pria berambut coklat itu bergidik sesaat. Lama ia tidak mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya seperti itu. Ia lebih sering mendengar kata cecunguk, begundal, atau penjahat digumamkan para shinigami penjaga, untuk menyebut namanya. Atau jika ia kembali ke masa yang lebih lampau lagi, ia biasa disebut dengan Aizen-sama.

Duh, sudah berapa lama sebenarnya waktu yang ia lewatkan di penjara lapis kedelapan ini? Mengapa rasanya sudah seabad yang lalu, ia dipanggil dengan sopan dan agung?

"Siapa kau?" lagi-lagi suara parau yang keluar dari kerongkongannya.

Ada sedikit nyeri saat ia mencoba bersuara untuk kedua kalinya. Agaknya ia harus lebih sering berbicara setelah ini agar tidak kehilangan fungsi utama pita suaranya.

Lawan bicaranya menyeringai aneh mendengar pertanyaan sama ia bisikkan lagi.

"Siapa aku? Hmm…pandang aku baik-baik, Aizen Sousuke," titahnya tegas.

Si penghuni sel itu memandang lekat-lekat lawan bicaranya itu. Pria, itu jelas. Rambutnya ikal kecoklatan, tidak panjang, tidak juga pendek. Tipe rambut yang jika disentuh, pastilah terasa halus di tangan. Kedua matanya kecoklatan dan membingkai wajah tampannya yang terlihat baik. Tidak hanya kelihatan ramah, akan tetapi si pemilik wajah juga terlihat cerdas. Senyumnya terulas sempurna—cocok untuk dimiliki seseorang dengan wajah berkharisma seperti pria itu. Sebuah kacamata yang melingkari wajahnya, menambah kesan terpelajar timbul di diri si pemilik wajah.

Pria penghuni sel, Aizen Sosuke, terperanjat menyadari siapa yan sekarang sedang berdiri dengan tegak di hadapannya. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali melihat pria ini, tapi ia tahu…

"Puas melihatku?" tanya pria berkacamata itu sambil menyeringai.

Aizen lagi-lagi bergidik. Tak mungkin ia…

"Ya, aku ini…Aizen Sousuke. Aku ini dirimu," pria berkacamata itu menyambung isi pikirannya, seakan dapat membaca otaknya dengan gamblang.

"Tak mungkin kau Aizen Sousuke. Aku Aizen Sousuke…" timpal Aizen lirih. Suaranya sudah tidak separau sebelumnya.

Pria berkacamata di hadapannya menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Hohoho, ini memang Aizen Sousuke kok. Asli."

"Tak mungkin. Aku Aizen."

"Itu benar. Aku adalah dirimu. Kau adalah diriku. Kau, aku…Aizen Sousuke," desis pria berkacamata itu.

Tubuh Aizen bergetar perlahan. _Bagaimana mungkin ada dua dirinya? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!_

Pria berkacamata itu tersenyum pias. " Mungkin saja terjadi."

_Lagi-lagi pikirannya dibaca dengan gamblang._

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Aizen dengan nada penasaran yang mulai menukik tajam.

"Aku sudah ada sejak awal di sini, kok. Kau saja yang tidak pernah menyadari kehadiranku. Kau sama sekali tak pernah tahu, aku selalu ada di sisimu."

Aizen memandangi pria berkacamata yang memang jika diperhatikan tampak seperti dirinya. Dirinya beberapa tahun silam. Ia terlihat semakin bingung.

"Aku selalu sendirian di sini. Tak mungkin kau ada sejak awal."

Pria berkacamata, atau lebih tepat disebut Aizen berkacamata, mencibir.

"Bukan di lubang tikus ini, Bodoh. Yang kumaksud adalah, sejak dulu sekali. Sejak kau dilahirkan, aku selalu berada di sisimu."

Sungguh jawaban yang tidak mudah dimengerti oleh otak tumpul AIzen saat ini.

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu."

"Sudah kuduga. Lubang tikus ini menumpulkan otakmu yang biasanya setajam pisau. Ya, paling tidak aku bisa hadir ke hadapanmu karena otakmu sudah tidak mendominasi dirimu yang arogan itu."

Lagi-lagi Aizen berkacamata itu beretorika. Tidak menolong Aizen untuk selangkah lebih mengerti, apa yang sesungguhnya ia maksud.

"Aku ini hati nuranimu, Sousuke."

Aizen terkesiap. Kaget dengan penjelasan si kacamata.

"Kau kaget, heh? Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti tidak menyangka, aku ada, kan? Kau tidak menyangka, kau masih punya hati nurani, kan?"

Pria berkacamata itu tersenyum menenangkan. Berusaha membuat pria kurus di hadapannya yang semakin meringkuk di sudut ruangan, lebih tenang dan lebih fokus.

"Hati nurani?" tanya Aizen.

"Ya. Aku hati nuranimu. Hati nurani yang sudah lama terlupakan olehmu," jawab Aizen berkacamata dengan nada getir di dalam suaranya.

Aizen yang terlihat seperti pria pesakitan, memandangi Aizen berkacamata yang sehat dan terkesan sangat cerdas itu.

Aizen sekarang dan Aizen yang dulu.

"Kenapa baru sekarang, aku bisa melihatmu?" akhirnya Aizen memecahkan keheningan sesaat yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Aizen berkacamata membungkuk, mencari posisi yang tepat untuk duduk bersila di hadapan Aizen dengan nyaman. Ia harus duduk dengan enak karena sepertinya percakapan mereka tidak akan selesai hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja.

"Karena selama ini kau tak pernah menganggapku ada, Sousuke. Kau selalu mengedepankan otakmu, rasiomu, pemikiranmu, dalam setiap tindak-tandukmu. Kau lupa akan keberadaanku. Kau lupa akan fitrahku."

"Fitrahmu?"

"Ya. Fitrahku adalah pembisik dalam hatimu. Pembisik dalam jiwamu. Mengingatkanmu jika kau berbuat salah, jika kau berbuat sesuatu yang berlawanan dengan hatimu. Tapi, seperti kau juga tahu…kau tak sadar, aku ada."

_Duh, lelucon macam apa ini?_

Aizen yang berkacamata lagi-lagi dapat membaca pikirannya dengan transparan. Oleh sebab itu, saat ini ia memandangi Aizen dengan tatapan terluka.

"Ini bukan lelucon, Bodoh. Aku memang hati nuranimu. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahu apa yang kau katakan dalam hatimu sekarang ini. betul begitu?"

Aizen tersentak. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tidak tahu harus berpikir apa.

"Kenapa kau bisa muncul…sekarang?"

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, kan? Aku bisa hadir saat ini, karena saat ini, dalam kondisimu yang lemah dan tak lagi berdaya, otakmu yang logis itu tidak lagi mendominasi. Kau berada dalam titik terlemahmu sebagai shinigami. Kau tak lagi punya siapa-siapa."

Mata coklat yang sebelumnya hampa itu, mulai menunjukkan reaksi atas perkataan pria berkacamata, yang tak lain adalah _hati nuraninya_ sendiri. Mata itu tertunduk—sedih.

"Aku lemah? Aku tidak lemah. Aku adalah AIzen-sama. Penguasa Hueco Mundo. Pencipta para Arrancar yang perkasa. Aku tidak lemah."

Aizen yang berkacamata mendadak terkikik. Geli.

"Hihihihi, kalau kau menyebutkan semua itu sekarang, apa tidak berlebihan?"

"Heh?"

Pria yang tampak lebih segar itu menunjuk ke arah dirinya yang kurus dan memprihatinkan.

"Lihat dirimu! Buruk, bau, terkurung dalam tempat yang terpencil. Tidak ada orang yang peduli padamu. Tahu kenapa? Itu karena kau sampah! Kau dibuang ke tempat ini karena kau sampah! Kau jahat! Kau pembunuh! Kau bahkan tak pernah membuka hati pada orang-orang yang peduli padamu! Bahkan pada makhluk ciptaanmu, Arrancar, yang begitu setia padamu, kau tega membunuh mereka karena kau pikir mereka sudah tak ada gunanya. Itu sebabnya kau pantas berada di tempat ini selama 20.000 tahun lamanya, Aizen Sousuke!" Pria berkacamata berkata dengan berapi-api.

Tubuh kurus Aizen bergetar mendengar kenyataan yang terpapar oleh dirinya—oleh hati nuraninya yang entah apa sebabnya bisa menjelma keluar dari dalam dirinya. Wajah tirusnya menampakkan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

20.000 tahun? Selama itukah ia harus berada di lubang tikus ini? dan sudah berapa lama ia di sini, hari ini? Setahun? Dua tahun? Tiga tahun?

"Kau takut, heh Sousuke?"

Aizen tak mampu menjawab. Ia peluk tubuhnya sendiri erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya menggigil dicekam ketakutan yang menggulung dirinya dengan cepat.

"Kau pantas takut. Kau harus belajar rasa takut, karena dulu kau tak tahu bahwa rasa takut itu sudah banyak membuat orang menderita karenamu. Kau bunuh banyak orang, Sousuke! Kau korbankan banyak nyawa tak berdosa untuk penelitianmu terhadap batu hogyoku itu. Kau tak pedulikan rasa takut mereka akan kematian yang sia-sia, hanya demi ambisimu semata! Sekarang, rasakan sendiri seperti apa itu ketakutan."

"Diam!" teriak Aizen dengan nada putus asa. Ia tutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangan kurusnya yang kotor.

"Diam, diam, kau suruh aku diam? Aku sudah diam seumur hidupmu, tahu! Dan lihat apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang. Kau berkarat bagai besi rongsokan di tempat menjijikkan seperti ini!"

Dada Aizen berkacamata itu turun-naik karena emosi yang membuncah. Ia muntahkan semua perasaan yang sudah ia pendam selama ratusan tahun. Kata-kata kejamnya meluncur dengan mulus, tanpa dapat ia tahan. Kata-kata yang melukai diri Aizen. Dirinya sendiri.

"Apa maumu?" bisik Aizen perlahan.

Aizen yang berkacamata tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah mampu menguasai emosinya yang untuk beberapa saat lepas kendali. Jari-jarinya yang bersih mengusap dagunya seraya berpikir sesaat.

"Yang kumau? Tidak banyak. Aku hanya ingin memutar kembali jam milikmu."

Aizen bergidik. " Jam milikku?"

"Ya. Aku akan membawamu membalikkan jam milikmu, untuk membawamu mengenal siapa dirimu sesungguhnya, agar kau belajar mengenal dirimu sendiri. Belajar menerima nasibmu sekarang ini. Belajar untuk mengetahui, bahwa sesungguhnya…aku ada di sisimu selama ini."

Aizen belum sempat berkata apa-apa saat dirinya yang berkacamata, mengeluarkan sebuah jam berantai dari balik shihakusho kaptennya. Jam perak itu berkilauan dengan indahnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini jam kehidupanmu."

"Jam…kehidupanku?"

"Ya, Sousuke. Lihat…ada empat bagian perempatan dalam waktu. 15 menit pertama, 15 menit kedua menjadikan waktu 30 menit, 15 menit berikutnya menjadikan waktu 45 menit, dan akhirnya… setelah selesai mencapai menit ke-60, maka sempurnalah 1 jam dalam tubuh setiap manusia. Dengan patokan itu, kita akan kembali ke 4 fase kehidupanmu yang dulu. Dengan begitu, kau tahu dan bisa menerima, kenapa kau berada di tempat yang menjijikkan ini."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!" pekik Aizen seraya memegangi rambut coklatnya yang lusuh.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Bersiaplah, _Aizen-sama_."

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Gelap.

.

.

.

* * *

_Seorang anak laki-laki meraung-raung dalam tangisan seraya memegangi kaki seorang laki-laki dewasa yang memerah mukanya. Aroma minuman keras tercium samar-samar dari mulut pria berambut kecoklatan itu. Matanya tak kalah merah dengan wajahnya. Tatapannya nanar menusuk ke arah seorang wanita berambut gelap yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan tubuh mungil yang bergetar hebat._

"_Perempuan bodoh! Istri tidak tahu diuntung! Apa saja kerjamu di rumah!" suaranya terdengar menggelegar di ruangan yang berukuran sedang itu._

_Wanita itu menutup kedua mulutnya dengan mata ketakutan—menahan tangisan keluar dari mulutnya yang kecil._

"_Otou-san, Otou-san…jangan pukuli Kaa-san lagi!" pekik anak yang masih menggelayuti kaki pria itu dengan suara anak-anaknya._

_Pria itu melirik ke bawah kakinya—ke arah anak yang menangis itu. Dengan kesal, ia sepak anak itu hingga jatuh terjengkang. Anak itu mengaduh kesakitan, membuat ibunya langsung lari menghambur ke arahnya, berusaha melindunginya._

"_Jangan pukuli anak kita! Dia anakmu!" seru wanita itu setengah mengiba pada laki-laki yang sesungguhnya adalah suaminya._

_Belum sempat wanita itu sampai di tempat anaknya yang sedang merintih kesakitan, pria yang mabuk berat itu sudah mendorong tubuhnya ke lantai. Wanita itu juga terjatuh dengan suara krak yang menakutkan. _

_Jeritan kesakitan terdengar memilukan dari mulut wanita yang sudah tak mampu menahan tangisannya itu lagi. Ia memegangi lengannya yang patah akibat salah posisi saat terjatuh tadi. Ketakutan dan kesakitan bercampur aduk di matanya._

_Anak yang merintih kesakitan itu berteriak sangat keras._

"_Kaa-san! Kaa-san!"_

_Susah payah ia mencoba bangkit dari lantai, tempatnya terjatuh. Ia gagal. Ia juga kesakitan seperti ibunya, meski mungkin tidak sesakit ibunya yang patah tulang. Dengan tenaga anak kecilnya, ia mencoba merangkak ke tempat ibunya menangis. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia berusaha untuk menyentuh ibunya. Ibu yang sangat ia sayangi._

_Pria itu terlalu mabuk untuk dapat memahami, bahwa yang ia sakiti saat ini, dulu adalah orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Sebelum akhirnya ia lebih mencintai minuman keras._

_Ia menatap benci kepada anak yang usianya tidak lebih dari 10 tahun itu. Amarahnya memuncak melihat anak itu berusaha keras mencapai ibunya. _

"_Kau! Kau anak pembawa sial! Sejak kau lahir, tidak ada satu pun kebaikan yang terjadi padaku!"_

_Pria itu lalu menyepak tubuh lemah anak itu, mengakibatkan anak itu melengking kesakitan. Ia tidak berhenti di situ saja. Ia terus menendang anak itu dengan tenaga binatangnya. Menyepak, menendang, meluapkan kebenciannya._

_Pria itu sudah hilang akal._

_Lupa bahwa yang ia hujani dengan tendangan itu adalah anak kandungnya. Darah dagingnya sendiri._

_Sang ibu menjerit-jerit kesetanan. Memohon-mohon agar suaminya menghentikan tendangannya ke putra satu-satunya itu. Ia memohon, mengiba, memohon ampun, meminta agar ia saja yang dipukuli malam itu, ketimbang anaknya._

_Pria itu gelap mata. Tak peduli bahwa yang berbicara adalah wanita yang ia nikahi di bawah sumpah janji setia,akan melindunginya dalam suka dan duka. Tak peduli bahwa yang ia siksa saat ini adalah putra yang ia nantikan kelahirannya._

_Siapa yang mengira bahwa setelah kelahiran anak itu, bisnisnya hancur? Karirnya mandeg? Hartanya habis? Dan teman satu-satunya yang tidak pernah meninggalkannya adalah botol minuman keras?_

"_Anak sial! Aku benci kau! Aku benci kau!"_

_Tanpa disangka-sangka, pria itu meraih sebuah balok penahan pintu yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Matanya memerah saat ia melakukan hal yang sangat terkutuk. Hal yang kelak akan sangat ia sesali saat pengaruh minuman keras itu hilang._

_Brak!_

_Wanita itu melolong tak putus. Menyebut-nyebut nama anak laki-laki permata hatinya itu—anak yang sudah bermandikan darah segar. Anak yang sudah tidak lagi meringis karena kesakitan. Anak yang selamanya sudah tidak lagi bergerak untuk selama-lamanya._

Aizen menatap adegan itu dengan tubuh merinding. Ia menahan isakan keluar dari mulutnya yang juga bergetar. Ia akui, ia pernah membunuh banyak sekali shinigami di Soul Society.

Akan tetapi, yang baru saja ia saksikan adalah kematian seorang anak kecil yang terlalu awal untuk meninggalkan dunia yang indah…di tangan ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Kejam.

Ia menutup kedua mata coklatnya rapat-rapat. Mengusir bayangan tubuh anak kecil yang bersimbah darah itu. Pemandangan paling menyedihkan yang pernah ia lihat.

"Sudah tak tahan ya?" tanya dirinya yang berkacamata. Pria serupa dirinya yang merupakan jelmaan dari hati nuraninya. Pria yang saat ini memandang lurus ke depan, ke arah ruangan kematian, dengan mata yang penuh luka. Mata coklatnya pindah dari tubuh si anak dan ibu yang menangis histeris secara bergantian.

"Anak itu…?"

"Mati? Ya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus mati seperti itu?" tanya Aizen dengan suara serak.

Pria yang berkacamata menoleh ke arahnya. " Karena itu takdirnya."

Keduanya lalu kembali memandangi wanita yang menangis di samping tubuh anaknya yang bermandikan darah. Berteriak-teriak histeris, meneriakkan kata-kata untuk membangunkan anaknya yang tak bergerak lagi.

"Aku lupa, betapa cantiknya Okaa-san," bisik Aizen yang berkacamata.

Aizen tersentak mendengarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah samping—ke arah hati nuraninya.

"Okaa-san…dia ibumu, Sousuke."

Mulut Aizen ternganga. Ibu? Wanita itu ibunya? Itu artinya…anak itu…anak yang baru saja kehilangan nyawanya itu…ia…ia…

Aizen yang berkacamata mengangguk lemah.

"Ya, Sousuke. Anak itu dirimu…ini adalah hari di mana kau meninggalkan dunia manusia untuk selama-lamanya."

Aizen terpekik. Tak mengira bahwa kejadian memilukan yang baru saja ia saksikan tadi, adalah kejadian menyedihkan yang menimpa dirinya sendiri. Untuk beberapa saat, ia terdiam. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Matanya basah tanpa ia sadari.

Ruangan itu tiba-tiba lenyap dari hadapan mereka. Ruangan itu berganti dengan cepat. Mereka berada di luar rumah—menatap pilu ke arah rumah yang pernah menjadi rumah seorang Aizen Sousuke kecil.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku melihat ini semua?" tanya Aizen lirih.

Dirinya yang berkacamata tersenyum pias.

"Kau harus melihat dirimu sebelum menjadi dirimu yang sekarang, Sousuke. Kau pernah dicintai, pernah disayangi. Akan tetapi, cinta itu pula yang membuatmu menderita. Cintamu pada ibumu, cintamu pada ayahmu, malah membuatmu kehilangan dirimu sendiri."

Dada Aizen sesak.

"Hari ini adalah hari di mana kau kehilangan cinta. Kehilangan hati nurani. Tidak, bukan kehilangan. Secara teknis aku masih berada dalam dirimu. Hanya saja, kau menyimpan aku jauh-jauh dalam dirimu yang kelam."

Aizen merasa dirinya dicekam perasaan yang lebih memilukan lagi mendengarnya.

Pria yang berkacamata mengeluarkan jam rantainya dari balik lipatan shihakushonya. Jarum panjang di jam itu menunjukkan angka 3. Bagian waktu yang pertama. Fase yang pertama.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan."

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Hitam.

.

.

.

* * *

_Pepohonan rimbun mengapit jalanan setapak nan gelap di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Langit begitu gelap dan satu-satunya penerangan hanyalah berasal dari sinar bulan yang membulat sempurna malam itu._

_Sesosok hitam meraung kesakitan di tengah jalan setapak itu. Suaranya melengking kesakitan seiring dengan perubahan aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Kedua tangannya memegangi wajahnya yang terasa panas, sakit dan bagai tertusuk-tusuk duri._

_Pekikannya bagaikan binatang yang sekarat karena digorok pedang tumpul. Hidup segan mati tak mau._

_Setelah raungan yang panjang dan menyayat hati itu terdengar lama, suara itu mendadak hilang. Sosok itu jatuh berdebum ke tanah. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Entah hidup atau tidak._

_Sosok itu adalah sosok seorang shinigami. Kimono dan hakama hitamnya memperjelas itu, akan tetapi wajahnya yang menakutkan—sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang shinigami._

_Ada sesuatu yang menyeramkan menutupi separuh wajah shinigami malang itu. Sesuatu yang jahat. Sesuatu yang tampak seperti…topeng hollow._

_Seorang pria tegap berdiri tak jauh dari pria malang yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tanah itu. Bola mata di balik kacamata minusnya berkilat—senang. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah batu kecil berwarna putih. Batu itu tampak seperti kristal._

_Sebuah kristal yang kelak dikenal dengan nama hogyoku._

_Pria berpakaian shinigami itu tersenyum—menunjukkan wajahnya yang tampan disinari cahaya bulan seadanya. Wajah yang tampak seperti dua sosok yang sedang mengintipnya dari balik pepohonan._

_Wajah seorang Aizen Sousuke._

_Aizen dan penjelmaan hati nuraninya, yang menyerupai dirinya dengan kacamata, saling berpandangan. Tidak perlu menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapan mereka, mereka sama-sama tahu apa itu._

_Aizen sedang melakukan eksperimen hollowfikasi terhadap jiwa shinigami. Proses peleburan batas antara jiwa shinigami dan hollow—yang memungkinkan shinigami meraih kekuatan yang lebih dan lebih, dari kekuatan mereka yang sekarang ini. Cara yang paling illegal di sejarah shinigami._

_Shinigami adalah dewa kematian yang bertugas memurnikan jiwa manusia yang baru saja meninggal. Mengantarkan jiwa manusia yang masih melayang kepada kehidupan kedua mereka di Soul Society, sebelum jiwa mereka yang menggiurkan itu dilahap oleh hollow yang kelaparan. _

_Fitrah shinigami adalah membasmi hollow—jiwa penasaran manusia yang begitu putus rantai takdirnya, dipenuhi oleh emosi negatif. Emosi meluap yang membutakan mata hati mereka dan kemudian membuat mereka menjadi semacam monster yang bertopeng._

_Jika untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih, shinigami harus mengubah diri dan jiwa mereka menjadi makhluk hollow yang mereka basmi karena hitamnya jiwa mereka, bukankah itu merupakan suatu kesia-siaan dan pengkhianatan atas ideologi shinigami?_

"_Aizen-sama, anda puas?" tanya seorang shinigami yang memandang pria berkacamata di sampingnya dengan mata penuh rasa takjub._

_Aizen menggeleng._

"_Prosesnya belum sempurna. Masih jauh dari sempurna."_

"_Tapi anda sudah mengumpulkan ratusan jiwa murni ke dalam batu itu, Aizen-sama. Jika terlalu banyak penduduk Rukongai yang mati, apa itu tidak akan terlalu menarik perhatian Soul Society?"_

_Aizen mengerutkan alisnya, melirik tiga shinigami bawahannya dengan tatapan mengejek. Apa menurut mereka ia takut pada Soul Society?_

"_Ucapanmu ada benarnya, tapi eksperimenku ini memang membutuhkan banyak jiwa murni. Seperti kau lihat, jiwa yang tidak memiliki reiatsu seperti penduduk Rukongai yang kebanyakan lemah, tidak akan mampu bertahan dalam proses hollowfikasi. Shinigami yang memiliki reiatsu lebih bisa bertahan."_

"_Itu sebabnya anda melakukan eksperimen pada shinigami ini?" tanya yang lainnya._

_Aizen mengangguk._

"_Mungkin dalam waktu dekat, setelah hogyoku lebih kuat lagi, aku akan mencobakannya pada shinigami setingkat fukutaichou, atau malah taichou sekalian," pria berkacamata itu menyeringai—memandang penuh rasa bangga pada ciptaannya, pada shinigami bertopeng setengah hollow yang sudah tak bergerak lagi di tanah. Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh shinigami malang itu musnah menjadi abu._

_Suara tawa yang menyeramkan terdengar dari pria bernama Aizen Sousuke itu. Ia lalu meninggalkan jalanan hutan itu dengan cepat, diikuti oleh tiga begundalnya._

Kedua sosok yang sejak tadi mengintai dari balik pepohonan itu lalu terduduk dengan lemas di tanah. Yang kurus tertunduk lemas, sementara yang berkacamata memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Tidak enak ya, kalau kau harus menyaksikan dirimu sendiri melakukan kejahatan?" tanya yang berkacamata dengan nada menyindir.

Aizen tak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang hanya akan menjebaknya mengatakan iya. Ia memilih diam.

"Aku hanya tunjukkan satu saja. Mengingat kau hidup untuk waktu yang sangat lama, bisa kau bayangkan berapa banyak jiwa yang sudah melayang dalam eksperimenmu? Apa perlu kutunjukkan semuanya? Satu-persatu?"

Aizen melemparkan pandangan penuh kebencian pada hati nuraninya. Ia sungguh benci menyaksikan ini. Betapa pun jahatnya ia sebagai seorang shinigami, tetap saja tidak mengenakkan menjadi pihak luar, menyaksikan kekejaman dirinya sendiri.

_Hati nuraninya benar. Ini tidak mengenakkan._

"Ini sudah cukup. Kembalikan aku ke selku!" umpat Aizen dengan emosi memuncak.

"Dan membiarkanmu kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyaksikan semua kesenangan yang kau buat sendiri, Sousuke? Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa."

Aizen melompat ke hadapan dirinya yang berkacamata. Menjatuhkan tubuh pria yang sama persis dengan dirinya itu hingga terjengkal ke tanah. Lalu dengan marah, ia duduki tubuh si kacamata sambil mencengkram kerah shihakusho-nya erat-erat.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kenapa kau menyiksaku? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Aizen yang berkacamata menyeringai—menatap pemilik dirinya dengan penuh intimidasi.

"Aku menyiksamu? Kau bilang, aku yang menyiksamu? Kau salah! Kau yang selama ini menyiksaku, _Aizen-sama_!"

Mata coklat Aizen mengerjap berkali-kali mendengar kata Aizen-sama disebut oleh _hati nuraninya_ yang bermaterialisasi menjadi dirinya itu. Ia bangkit dari tubuh si kacamata, lalu berjalan tertatih-tatih menjauhi _temannya _itu. Dadanya lagi-lagi terasa sesak oleh perasaan aneh yang membuncah. Perasaan yang asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan yang mungkin ia miliki, meski hanya setitik.

Kedua lututnya bergetar menahankan perasaan itu. _Perasaan sesal._

"Kau harus sadar, Sousuke. Banyak sekali yang menjadi korban ambisimu akan kekuatan. Mereka semua hanyalah jiwa-jiwa lemah yang tak berdosa. Mereka juga punya hak menjalani kehidupan kedua mereka di Soul Society dengan sebaik-baiknya. Akan tetapi, kau renggut hak mereka itu dengan semena-mena. Kau renggut satu-satunya kesempatan yang mereka miliki, semuanya atas nama kekuatan absolut dan kekuasaan."

"Diam!" pekik Aizen dengan suaranya yang serak.

Aizen lagi-lagi menutupi kedua telinganya erat-erat. Tak mau mendengarkan omong kosong yang diumbangkan hati nuraninya sendiri. Tak mau mendengarkan kebenaran terucap dari mulut pria berkacamata yang secara teknis, dirinya sendiri. _Hatinya sendiri._

"Aku seharusnya bisa menghentikanmu berbuat kejahatan, Sousuke. Akan tetapi, aku gagal melakukannya? Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau mencoba mematikanku, mematikan hati nuranimu sendiri dengan terus berbuat perbuatan jahat," Aizen yang berkacamata berkata lirih.

Aizen memegangi batang sebuah pohon yang besar, seakan-akan mencegah dirinya jatuh begitu saja ke tanah. Ia tertunduk. Tidak menimpali ucapan hati nuraninya sama sekali.

_Hati nurani_ Aizen mengeluarkan jam rantainya lagi. Jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke angka 6.

"Waktunya habis."

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga

Kelam.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sesosok tubuh yang ramping duduk di sebuah meja yang tampak seperti meja kerja resmi seorang fukutaichou. Ditilik dari tubuhnya, sosok itu pastilah seorang wanita. Hal itu diperkuat dengan rambut hitam kebiruannya yang dicepol di belakang kepalanya. Pemilik tubuh itu tertunduk—menekuri kertas kerja yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di atas meja kerjanya._

_Sebuah ban putih tersemat di pangkal lengannya yang kurus. Pertanda jelas bahwa ia adalah seorang fukutaichou atau asisten kapten. Orang kedua tertinggi dalam sebuah divisi di 13 Divisi Soul Society._

_Wanita muda itu begitu tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain dalam ruangan kerjanya. Orang yang merupakan seorang pria tegap dengan haori kapten itu memandangi punggungnya selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya mendekati tempat duduk sang fukutaichou._

"_Hinamori-san, sibuk menyelesaikan kertas kerja dari divisi 10?" tanya pria itu dengan suara pelan, tepat di sebelah wanita muda itu._

_Wanita bernama Hinamori Momo itu terkesiap, hampir terlonjak dari kursinya saking terkejutnya ia. Ia berdiri dengan gugup dan wajahnya yang manis memerah saat menyadari yang menyapanya adalah kaptennya sendiri, Aizen Sousuke._

_Pria yang diam-diam ia sukai, sejak pertama kali ia dipromosikan menjadi seorang fukutaichou untuk divisi 5._

_Semburat merah muda di wajah Hinamori tidak mudah hilang begitu saja. Pria berkacamata yang merupakan atasannya itu, berdiri di samping mejanya dengan sebuah piring di tangannya._

"_Aku tak sengaja lewat hutan kecil di dekat Rukongai tadi pagi dan menemukan pohon persik yang berbuah sangat lebat. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dirimu, jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya jika kupetik beberapa buah untukmu."_

_Hinamori tersenyum malu-malu mendengar perkataan Aizen. Ia melirik isi piring itu dan menemukan beberapa potong buah persik yang sudah dikupas bersih dan dipotong-potong. Buah persik memang buah kesukaannya._

_Ia kaget, Aizen bisa mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai buah persik._

"_Mau temani aku makan buah persik?" tanya pria tampan berkacamata itu._

_Hinamori memandangi piring di tangan atasannya itu dengan pandangan ragu. Ingin sekali ia mengiyakan ajakan Aizen, akan tetapi kewajibannya untuk menyelesaikan kertas kerjanya menahan dirinya untuk melakukan itu._

_Aizen langsung dapat membaca keraguan pada diri Hinamori._

"_Bekerja keras tidak salah, Hinamori-san, akan tetapi tidak berarti kau tidak boleh makan sesuatu sambil bekerja, kan?" tanya Aizen dengan tatapan tenangnya yang sangat menghanyutkan._

_Hinamori mau tak mau mengangguk. _

_Ia lalu membiarkan Aizen membimbingnya menuju sebuah gazebo yang terletak di tengah-tengah taman di depan divisi 5. Taman yang saat itu ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga rumput warna-warni, terlihat indah dan sederhana._

_Aizen menyodorkan piring berisi buah persik yang sudah dipotong-potong itu ke hadapan Hinamori. Dengan senang, wanita muda itu memakan buah kesukaannya itu, seraya sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah atasannya._

_Sungguh, momen indah ini ingin sekali Hinamori abadikan di dalam ingatannya. Momen di mana ia dan Aizen menikmati sepiring buah persik potong yang rasanya manis dan segar._

"_Terima kasih, Aizen-taichou. Baik sekali anda mau mengambilkan buah persik ini untukku," ujar Hinamori saat isi piring itu sudah benar-benar tandas._

_Aizen tersenyum kecil—tidak sedikit pun menghilangkan kesan sopan dan wibawa yang selalu tercermin dari dirinya._

"_Tentu Hinamori-san. Jika itu membuatmu senang, tentu akan kulakukan."_

_Perkataan manis Aizen itu membuat wajah Hinamori lagi-lagi memerah._

"_Maafkan aku, jika tidak selalu dapat memberikan perhatian lebih padamu sebagai bawahanku, Hinamori-san. Aku selalu harus menghadiri rapat para taichou, melatih anggota divisi kita, melakukan berbagai penelitian untuk Soul Society dan banyak lagi pekerjaan lain. Aku meninggalkanmu dengan tumpukan kertas kerja, yang seharusnya aku bisa lakukan berdua denganmu," suara bariton Aizen terdengar penuh rasa bersalah._

_Hinamori cepat-cepat menggeleng. Tidak ingin melihat wajah bersalah kapten idolanya menghantui pikirannya, ia memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada atasannya itu._

"_Itu sudah kewajibanku, Aizen-taichou. Aku senang melakukan semua pekerjaan ini. Bagiku, dapat menjadi asisten anda adalah kehormatan bagiku. Anda adalah orang yang sangat baik dan pintar, Aizen-taichou. Aku banyak belajar dari diri anda."_

_Aizen terkekeh pelan melihat Hinamori berusaha meyakinkannya dengan gigih. Ia lalu meraih tangan mungil Hinamori ke dalam genggaman tangannya yang kokoh. _

_Hinamori tersentak, namun tak mampu menarik tangannya kembali. Ia menginginkan ini. Ia menginginkan kehangatan dari tangan kokoh Aizen yang sangat ia kagumi. Tidak hanya karena kedua tangan itu terlihat kuat, tapi juga karena tangan-tangan Aizen juga mampu menggores kuas untuk menggambar kaligrafi dengan lihainya._

"_Aku senang kau mendampingiku, Hinamori-san," ujar Aizen seraya menatap mata coklat Hinamori yang sewarna dengan bola matanya sendiri._

_Hinamori tersenyum tipis, berusaha menutupi gelora di hatinya yang mendebur-debur bagaikan ombak yang menghantam pinggiran karang dengan kerasnya._

"_Demikian juga dengan diriku…Aizen-taichou." _

_Keduanya lalu berpandangan untuk sesaat. Dunia seakan berhenti berputar untuk saat itu—membekukan waktu untuk mereka meresapi momen itu dengan sebaik-baiknya._

_Aizen lalu berdiri dan melayangkan pandangan ke bunga-bunga rumput yang bermekaran dengan manisnya. Mata coklatnya mengamati keindahan kesederhanaan bunga-bunga tersebut dengan pandangan yang tak ammpu dijabarkan dengan kata-kata._

"_Mau ikut aku ke perpustakaan, Hinamori-san? Ada banyak buku menarik yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," ia akhirnya memecahkan keheningan dengan pertanyaan._

_Buku-buku, juga alasan Hinamori menyukai Aizen. Pria itu memperkenalkan padanya, nikmatnya membaca buku. Membuatnya merasa lebih pintar dengan banyak membaca buku dan entah kenapa—mungkin kelak ia akan sejajar dengan atasannya itu._

"_Tentu Aizen-taichou. Aku mau."_

_Keduanya lalu meninggalkan gazebo dengan beriringan. Meninggalkan siluet seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dan seorang wanita mungil yang berjalan bersisian dengan perlahan._

Kedua pasang mata kecoklatan menyaksikan pemandangan antara atasan dan bawahan itu dalam diam. Yang kurus merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya, saat melihat dirinya mengatakan hal-hal manis kepada Hinamori Momo, wanita muda yang pernah mendampinginya dalam melakukan tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang kapten.

Sekali lagi, berada di perspektif orang luar dan melihat dirinya melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya di masa lampau, sungguh memberikan cara pandang yang berbeda bagi diri Aizen.

"Aku lupa bagaimana manisnya Hinamori…"

Lamunan Aizen buyar mendengar pria berkacamata yang sesungguhnya bagian dari dirinya itu, menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Heh?"

Aizen yang berkacamata meliriknya sekilas, sebelum kembali menatap sepasang siluet yang mulai hilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Hinamori itu sepertinya rapuh sekali, bagaikan porselen mungil yang saat berada di dalam genggamanmu, kau takut sekali akan merusakkannya sendiri," sahutnya.

Aizen mengendus perlahan—mencoba mencerna apa yang baru ia dengar.

"Dan kenapa kau membawaku melihat ini? Melihatku dan Hinamori berdua?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya _sang hati nurani _menjawab.

"Untuk menunjukkan padamu, bahwa sesungguhnya kau punya sisi manis. Sisi baik. Sisi lembut. Hanya sayangnya, ego dan rasiomu lagi-lagi mengalahkan perasaan terdalammu."

"Aku tak paham."

"Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu bahwa kau punya kesempatan untuk berubah. Kau punya kesempatan untuk merubah arah pemikiranmu, yang melulu kau isi dengan pemikiran-pemikiran ekstrim dalam mencapai tujuanmu akan kekuatan yang absolut. Hinamori adalah kesempatanmu. Dan kau…luput melihat kehadirannya sebagai titik balik dalam hidupmu."

Kedua tangan Aizen terkepal di sisi badannya. Ia lalu melempar pandangan penuh kekesalan pada pria berkacamata di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada hal seperti itu antara aku dan Hinamori. Kami hanya rekan kerja dan untukku, dia hanyalah seorang bawahan yang setia. Pion yang sangat berguna dalam permainanku," ungkapnya dengan nada sinis.

Aizen yang berkacamata menyeringai.

"Lihat…kau bahkan baru saja mengatakannya! Ia hanya pion. Hanya bawahan. Itulah yang membuatmu selalu luput mengartikan kebaikan di sekitarmu, Sousuke. Kau selalu berpikir tentang dirimu. Tentang apa yang kau mau. Kau tak pernah berpikir, apa yang sesungguhnya kau butuhkan."

"Kalau memang sebegitu tahunya tentang diriku, coba jawab. Apa yang sesungguhnya kubutuhkan?" tanya Aizen—masih dengan nada yang sinis.

Seulas senyuman terbentuk di bibir _hati nurani_ Aizen. Pandangan di balik kacamatanya melembut dan berikutnya satu kata yang begitu familiar itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Cinta."

Aizen langsung tergelak. Satu menit. Dua menit. Tepatnya, dua setengah menit ia habiskan untuk tertawa. Menertawai satu kata klise yang nyaris tidak ada dalam kamusnya.

"Omong kosong. Aku tidak butuh cinta!" seringainya melebar.

Dirinya yang berkacamata sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketersinggungan akan reaksi yang diberikan Aizen atas perkataannya. Ia malah tersenyum dengan bijak—wajah yang lazim diperlihatkan oleh kapten Aizen saat ia masih berada di Soul Society.

"Itu sebabnya kau luput mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbalik arah, Sousuke. Kau terlalu paranoid akan cinta. Kau anggap cinta itu hanyalah guyonan belaka, hanyalah cerita dongeng anak kecil belaka. Itu sebabnya, kau tidak bisa melihat Hinamori dengan baik. Paling tidak, tidak sebaik aku—hati nuranimu—melihat dirinya."

Tawa di wajah Aizen perlahan lenyap. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir kenapa _hati nuraninya_ begitu pandai memutar balikkan kata-kata? Kenapa _hati nuraninya_ terlihat seperti seorang psikolog yang sedang memberikan konsultasi, apa saja yang salah dalam hidupnya?

_Sungguh, bagaimana bisa ia menyimpan hati nurani yang cengeng seperti itu di dalam dirinya yang begitu superior?_

"Jadi kau…_hati nuraniku_…bisa melihat Hinamori lebih baik dari diriku sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Sousuke…aku adalah bagian terdalam dari dirimu, dari jiwamu. Tentu saja aku bisa melihat semuanya. Peranku seumur hidupmu, persis seperti peran kita berdua saat ini, menjadi penonton. Kau tepis keberadaanku dan memilih jalanmu sendiri tanpa pertimbangan dariku. Kau luput melihat Hinamori dengan mata hatimu. Kau luput melihatnya sebagai wanita yang memiliki sentuhan terhadap hatimu yang terdalam."

Pria kurus itu lagi-lagi mendengus—mencoba menafikan apa yang sebenarnya bergejolak di dalam dadanya.

"Hinamori adalah satu-satunya wanita yang melihatmu sebagai pribadi yang utuh, Sousuke. Ia melihatmu sebagai seorang laki-laki, bukan sebagai seorang kapten shinigami. Ia melihatmu jauh ke dalam dirimu, dan dengan itu, ia menyukaimu. Mengharapkanmu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Tentu saja, pria arogan dan haus kekuasaan sepertimu, mungkin tak paham bahwa kebahagiaan terkdang justru tidak terdapat pada hal-hal yang besar, melainkan pada hal-hal kecil dalam hidup."

"Dan menurutmu, aku melewatkan kesempatan itu?"

"Ya. Kau melewatkannya karena kau tidak cukup pintar untuk memahami bahwa cinta adalah hal yang sesungguhnya paling kau butuhkan," ujar Aizen yang berkacamata seraya menunjukkan senyuman penyesalan yang kentara di bibirnya.

Senyum yang entah kenapa, membuat dada Aizen lagi-lagi terasa sesak. Pemandangan manis di masa lalu antara Hinamori dan dirinya yang baru saja mereka saksikan bersama itu sudah cukup menyesakkan dada. Ditambah lagi, hati nuraninya menerjemahkan semua bahasa cinta yang sudah ia lewatkan itu, dengan gamblang dan terperinci.

_Ia merasa sesak nafas._

"Ups…sudah 15 menit yang ketiga," kata Aizen seraya menatap jam rantai di tangan kanannya. "Waktunya habis. Ayo pergi dari tempat ini. Terlalu lama di sini bisa membuatku ingin meninju wajahmu yang bodoh itu."

Aizen menatap dirinya dengan bingung.

"Aku _hatimu_, Sousuke. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan padanya, meski dua kali kau mencoba membunuh gadis itu."

Aizen terpana.

Malu.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Buyar.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sosok itu terlihat jauh dari menakutkan. Ia amat sangat menakutkan. _

_Tubuhnya yang sebelumnya hanyalah putih dan melayang bagaikan kupu-kupu, sekarang diselubungi oleh semacam tulang keras keputihan. Otot-otot yang terpahat hampir sempurna terlihat di lengan, kaki dan lekukan dadanya. Kedua kakinya terlihat menyerupai cakar tunggal yang menghitam, sewarna dengan kedua tangannya. Sayapnya menjulang tinggi di belakang tubuhnya—enam bilah sayap keras yang pada tiap ujungnya terdapat tenggorak yang menyeramkan. Ditambah lagi dengan mata raksasa yang berkilau keemasan di bagian sisi kanan dan kiri sayap terbawah. Pemandangan yang tak kalah seramnya terlihat pada wajahnya yang sudah sangat menyerupai hollow, dengan mata ketiga di dahinya. Terdapat tiga lubang terbuka di dadanya dan pada lubang teratas, hogyoku berkilauan dengan cantiknya._

_Tidak ada satu pun jejak yang tersisa dari keberadaan seorang Aizen Sousuke pada diri makhluk menakutkan itu._

_Akan tetapi meski penampilannya terlihat sangat menakutkan, ada sesuatu yang salah pada diri makhluk berkekuatan hollow itu. Dadanya yang berlubang turun naik, bagaikan susah bernafas. Cara ia berdiri limbung, seakan susah payah menahan tubuhnya yang berat. Ketiga mata di wajahnya menunjukkan kelelahan yang amat sangat. Fisik dan psikis._

_Dan sedetik kemudian ia jatuh berdebum ke tanah. Topeng hollownya yang menyeramkan itu pecah—menampakkan wajah asli Aizen yang kejam._

_Sosok lain berdiri tak terlalu jauh dari makhluk itu. Sosok itu berdiri dengan tegak, tiada setitik pun rasa takut terpancar dari tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang tergerai melebihi punggungnya. Shihakusho hitamnya sudah tercabik-cabik dan dan sisanya menutupi dari bagian dada ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sebagian wajah dan dadanya tertutup semacam perban hitam dan hanya menyisakan sepasang mata yang menatap dengan siaga. Reiatsunya terasa hitam._

_Inilah wujud dari akhir dari Tensa Zangetsu, perpaduan dari tubuh shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo dan kekuatan terdalam jiwanya yang bermanifestasi dalam zanpakutonya, Tensa Zangetsu._

_Ichigo berjalan perlahan mendekati Aizen, akan tetapi masker wajahnya juga sudah mulai pecah. Mata musim gugurnya yang tadi sempat terlihat dingin, mulai menunjukkan kehangatan._

"_Masih beregenerasi?"_

_Akan tetapi, hal yang tak disangka-sangka kemudian terjadi. Bagian tubuhnya yang menghitam perlahan mulai kembali ke warna aslinya. Rambutnya yang panjang menghitam pun kembali berubah pirang dan pendek. Matanya menunjukkan sesuatu yang horror. Sesuatu yang hanya dipahami oleh Ichigo._

_Ia jatuh di atas kedua lututnya._

_Ia tahu, ia sudah kehilangan kekuatan mega dahsyatnya. Ia sudah kehilangan kekuatan shinigaminya._

_Aizen yang juga sudah kembali ke wujudnya yang sebelumnya menatap seksama ke arah pemuda shinigami yang sedang berusaha mengkalkulasi kekuatannya yang surut dengan cepat itu._

_Ia berdiri dan menghunus zanpakuto hitam miliknya. _

"_Kau telah kalah, Kurosaki Ichigo. Lihat."_

_Matanya yang sipit mengisyaratkan Ichigo untuk melihat zanpakuto yang tergenggam di tangannya._

"_Zanpakutoku mulai menghilang. Kau seharusnya tahu, apa artinya…"_

_Ia lalu tertawa. Tawa yang membuat seluruh bulu roma merinding karena wajahnya yang penuh dengan aura kejahatan, menandakan ia adalah pemenang dalam pertarungan hidup-mati antara kebenaran dan kejahatan._

"_HOGYOKU TELAH MEMUTUSKAN, AKU TAK BUTUH ZANPAKUTO! SEPERTI DIRIMU YANG TELAH MENYATU DENGAN ZANPAKUTOMU, TIDAK…AKU BAHKAN MENCAPAI KEKUATAN YANG LEBIH KUAT DARIMU! DARI DIRIMU YANG TELAH KEHILANGAN SEMUA KEKUATANMU!"_

_Ia tertawa sangat keras._

"_KUROSAKI ICHIGO! KAU TAMAT!"_

_Akan tetapi dengan sangat mengejutkan, dada di mana tempat hogyoku bersemayam pada diri Aizen, berkilau karena suatu cahaya yang tiba-tiba menghunjam dirinya. Mata iblisnya menatap cahaya itu dengan penuh keterkejutan._

"_Apa ini…kidou? Sejak kapan ini…?" suaranya terdengar bingung dan tak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi._

"_Jadi akhirnya ini terjadi…"_

_Sosok dengan berkimono hijau dengan rambut pirang dan bersendal geta muncul di antara mereka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan ke tengah-tengah arena pertarungan._

"_Urahara Kisuke! Kau yang melakukan ini?"_

_Urahara mengangguk._

"_Ya. Kidou itu tersembunyi di balik kidou lain yang diarahkan ke tubuhmu. Sesaat sebelum kau mencapai transformasimu yang sempurna, saat di mana kau tidak dalam penjagaan sama sekali…"_

"_Saat itu…?"_

"_Segel itu akan hidup."_

_Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Urahara melanjutkan perkataannya._

"_Kupikir mustahil melenyapkanku jika kau sudah bersatu dengan hogyoku, oleh sebab itu aku mengembangkan kidou khusus untuk menyegel dirimu."_

_Aizen terdiam sesaat._

"_Begitu…sayang sekali…" Aizen lalu membusungkan dadanya lebar-lebar seraya berteriak, " Lihat! Aku baru saja akan mencapai tahapan baru dalam evolusi!"_

_Urahara menatap Aizen dengan tatapan penuh spekulasi._

"_KAU PIKIR KIDOU SELEVEL INI BISA MENYEGELKU?"_

_Tapi, wajah yang sebelumnya berada di atas angin itu tiba-tiba bergetar hebat dan memandangi tubuhnya yang bercahaya dengan lebih terkejut dari pada saat kidou menghantamnya untuk yang pertama kali._

"_A-a-apa ini…? Semua kekuatanku menghilang…"_

_Urahara memperhatikan perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Aizen dengan pandangan seakan-akan ia sudah tahu itu akan terjadi._

"_Hogyoku sudah tidak menganggapmu tuannya. Kekuatanmu melemah."_

_Perlahan tapi pasti, kekuatan super yang dimiliki Aizen lenyap dari tubuhnya. _

"_URAHARA KISUKE! Aku benci dirimu!"_

_Berikutnya yang terdengar adalah umpatan-umpatan kebencian yang dimuntahkan Aizen dengan emosional ke arah Urahara. Urahara menjelaskan prinsip keseimbangan antara dunia, Soul Society dan Soul King—prinsip yang sama sekali tak dapat diterima oleh orang searogan Aizen._

_Ia lalu menghilang dalam sebuah kilatan cahaya—tersegel._

_._

"Kau lihat, Sousuke? Kebenaran tidak akan pernah kalah dari kejahatan. Sesulit apapun jalan yang harus ditempuh untuk mencapai akhir cerita dari suatu babak dalam kehidupan, akhirnya kejahatan pasti akan kalah," ujar pria berkacamata kepada temannya yang menyaksikan rekaman ingatan itu dalam diam sejak tadi, seakan-akan mereka sedang menonton televisi.

Aizen menyeringai, sorot mata dipenuhi kebencian.

"Aku benci Urahara Kisuke. Aku benci ilmuwan bodoh yang tak bisa memanfaatkan otak jeniusnya untuk mencapai kekuatan yang tiada banding. Ia lebih suka menjadi antek Yamamoto dan dunia penuh kepalsuan yang bernama Soul Society itu!"

Aizen yang berkacamata menatap aneh ke arah dirinya.

"Fiuhh…Urahara bukannya bodoh, Sousuke. Dia juga bukan antek Yamamoto. Ia berpihak pada kebenaran, pada keseimbangan dunia atas dan dunia bawah. Ia tidak seperti dirimu," tukas hati nuraninya kesal.

"Ia memang tidak sama dengan diriku! Aku kuat! Aku perkasa! Aku penguasa Hueco Mundo! Aku pemilik hogyoku!"

Pria bertubuh kurus itu lalu membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga. Sorot matanya menunjukkan arogansi dan rasa superior yang tinggi. Ia layangkan pandangan ke arah bukit yang sudah hancur akibat pertempuran antara Kurosaki Ichigo dan dirinya. Hanya saja saat ini, Ichigo, Urahara dan dirinya sudah tidak ada lagi saat ini.

"Kalian semua tak akan pernah dapat memahamiku! Kalian tidak akan mampu memahami otakku yang jenius! Tidak akan pernah memahami ambisiku! Tidak akan pernah memahami kehebatanku! Kalian semua hanyalah shinigami rendahan, diciptakan untuk menjadi abdi Soul's King, yang kalian sendiri tak pernah lihat keberadaannya! Bodoh! Kalian semua bodoh!"

Ia lalu tertawa dengan sekeras-kerasnya.

Bayangan dirinya dengan jubah putih pemimpin tertinggi Hueco Mundo yang duduk di atas singgasana agungnya, mengendap di pelupuk matanya yang kosong. Semua arrancar ciptaannya bersimpuh di depannya—di atas karpet putih yang terhampar luas di dalam istana abadinya.

"Salam untuk Aizen-sama!"

Semuanya lalu membungkukkan punggung mereka. Mereka bersujud dan mencium lantai dengan takzim. Menunjukkan ketaatan mereka terhadap pemimpin yang paling mereka segani, tapi juga mereka cintai…

_Aizen-sama._

Aizen masih tertawa-tawa dengan bangga dan gembira. Dua perasaan mendominasi dirinya, menimbulkan euforia yang berlebihan. Pandangannya tertuju ke hadapannya, tertuju pada pengikutnya, pada rakyatnya.

Ia adalah pemimpin bagi semua rakyatnya.

Ia adalah dewa bagi semua ciptaannya.

Ia adalah Tuhan bagi semua pemujanya.

Aizen terus menatap bangga ke arah semua arrancar yang bersujud di hadapannya. Ia tidak sadar, sama sekali tidak sadar, bahwa istana Hueco Mundo yang indah itu hanya terealisasi di pelupuk matanya saja.

.

Ia tidak sadar, bahwa ia sudah kembali ke dalam sel sempit tempatnya menghabiskan waktu puluhan ribu tahun ke depan dalam pengasingan. Sendirian. Terkucil. Terasing.

Hanya ia saja.

Ia dan hati _nuraninya_.

Aizen yang berkacamata menatapnya dengan mata yang tanpa ia sadari membasah. Tubuhnya bergetar melihat dirinya tenggelam dalam halusinasi tanpa batas yang menyelubungi dirinya, bagaikan pelukan kematian terhadap pesakitan yang sudah tak tertolong lagi.

Mungkin itulah Aizen Sousuke yang sesungguhnya.

Seorang pesakitan akut yang begitu mendambakan keagungan dan kekuasaan di atas semua hal di dunia ini.

Semua terjadi karena ia kehilangan cinta. Ia munafik akan kebutuhannya terhadap cinta. Ia memilih untuk mengesampingkan hati nurani dan fitrahnya sebagai ciptaan Yang Kuasa, lalu menempuh jalan pintas untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dan kekuasaan, dan berharap dengan begitu ia akan mampu mengisi kekosongan jiwanya.

Jiwa yang sudah buta akan keberadaan hati nurani.

Aizen yang berkacamata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia dekati dirinya yang masih tertawa-tawa tanpa henti. Dengan kedua lengannya yang panjang, ia dekap tubuh kurus pemilik dirinya dengan lembut. Ia letakkan kepalanya di punggung Aizen yang sudah tak sadar, mana khayalan dan mana realita.

"Sousuke, apapun yang terjadi…meski kau tak pernah menyadari bahwa kau punya hati nurani, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Aku akan menunggu saat, di mana akhirnya kau sadar dan peduli, bahwa kau masih memiliki hati nurani…jauh di dalam dirimu yang diselubungi kegelapan."

Ruangan sel itu perlahan jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

Meninggalkan seorang pria yang sudah kehilangan segalanya dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya seorang shinigami penjaga kepada rekannya yang sedang mengintip ke dalam ruangan sel yang temaram, melalui jendela di pintu besinya.

Temannya yang berjinjit itu menoleh. Wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Aneh, aneh sekali," ujarnya seakan tak percaya.

"Aneh kenapa?"

Ia mengerutkan dahinya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya berkata perlahan.

"Aizen bersikap aneh. Kadang ia menangis, kadang ia tertawa. Kadang ia menjerit kesakitan bagaikan anak kecil yang sedang dipukuli oleh seseorang, tapi kemudian suaranya menjadi penuh wibawa bagaikan seorang kapten. Akan tetapi, tak berapa lama kemudian ia menggumamkan kata-kata manis, pujian pada seorang wanita. Bagaimana ia menyukai wanita itu. dan yang paling menakutkan adalah, ia berteriak-teriak bagaimana ia adalah dewa, pemimpin, bahwa ia adalah Tuhan. Soul King yang sesungguhnya… sungguh, jika aku tidak melihat semuanya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku akan mengira ia tidak sendirian."

Rekannya bergidik.

"Ia pantas mendapatkannya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia harus menebus dosa-dosanya."

Keduanya lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tatapan penuh rasa prihatin.

Meninggalkan seorang shinigami yang pernah begitu ditakuti oleh jagad raya.

.

.

**The end**

.

.

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_Akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini. Sulit sekali menuliskan cerita ini karena yang ditulis adalah 'Master' dalam cerita Bleach, yang tanpanya cerita itu mungkin tidak akan menggigit seperti layaknya cerita yang kita sukai bersama itu._

_Pendulum bagi saya adalah waktu. Waktu yang mengembalikan Aizen ke dalam ingatannya tentang apa saja yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Bagian masa kecil saat ia hidup dan saat ia berdua dengan Hinamori, tentu saja khayalan saya sendiri hehe._

_Akan tetapi bagian saat Aizen mulai bereksperimen dengan hogyoku ciptaannya dan pertarungan dengan Ichigo, tentunya milik Tite Kubo, dengan sedikit penggambaran atas apa yang disajikan Kubo lewat visual. Saya harap itu bukan plagiat, karena saya hati-hati sekali dalam menuangkan ide, akan tetapi bagian pertarungan dan yang berhubungan dengan Bleach, tentu saja harus mengikuti aslinya. Bagaimana pun juga ini Modified Canon._

_Meg, ini hadiah ulang tahun bagimu dari nee._

_Saat memutuskan untuk menulis Aizen, tentu nee mengingat kesukaan Meg pada Aizen. Terima kasih untukmu yang selalu menyemangati nee agar menulis, menulis dan menulis lagi._

_Untuk Bleachvivariation Fest, terima kasih karena sudah memotivasi saya untuk meluangkan waktu menulis di sela-sela kesibukan saya yang bejibun dii dunia nyata. Dengan ini, saya menyelesaikan kewajiban saya menyetor 5 fics dalam event ini_

_Lastly, mind to review? Thanks._


End file.
